Episode 2470
Mikey Episode Number: 2470 Date: Monday, April 11, 1994 Sponsors: C, V, 6 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man slips on his daughter's skate, and she points out that it makes him feel angry |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: instead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A detective follows a path on the street which consists of a straight line, followed by dots. He finds out that the truck that paints the dividing road lines happens to sputter every few feet, which is where the dots come from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two itchy gorillas agree to scratch each other's backs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster look at different shapes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hamburger bun factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly Monster introduces a promo on WORM TV. From his dilapidated study, Oscar advertises the album Yucky Moments from the Alphabet, featuring such yucky moments as: *'A': The Fonz (Henry Winkler) utters his catchphrase. *'G': Bob drops his ice cream and moans, "Gee..." *'O': Maria misses her bus and groans, "Oh..." *'T': Grundgetta offers Mr. Hooper a bubbling cup of tea Oscar closes the promo by saying this album won't be sold in stores and isn't even being sold in the commercial! He tells the viewer to get lost, as Telly signs off (and begs not to be turned off by the watcher). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Slide puzzle - elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A sneaker is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Derek, Shawn, and Kathy sing "When I Grow Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie brings a surprise home, and he tells Bert to guess what it is. The surprise turns out to be a puppy. Bert wants to call the puppy "Norman"; Ernie suggests "Godzilla the Wonder-Dog". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Anne Meara narrates a silent film of a woman in a burning building, who needs HELP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Professor David lectures his class on trees. He says trees are only good for looking at and leaning against, but they mention other uses for trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting six oryx |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog counts six happy little Twiddlebugs, and when he is finished, the Twiddlebugs have a party. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Unpack Your Adjectives |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|La palabra cerrado |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice - Ernie gets help from the Miami Mice and go to a repair shop to pick up his broken rubber duckie, but neither he nor the mice can get into the shop because it's cerrado (which means closed in Spanish). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: V for Vacuum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse |-' | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Oscar and Danny DeVito laugh it up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert decide to use both Bert's canvas and Ernie's paints to paint a picture of something. Bert wants to paint a bowl of oatmeal, but Ernie wants to paint a purple monster. Finally, they decide to paint a purple monster eating a bowl of oatmeal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DIRTY |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray rolls balls near the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The numbers 1-6 are carried away and/or demolished by construction equipment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Katie to hug him and scratch his tummy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide